


Looking Back

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: Itty Bitty Worlds [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Old Married Couple, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: "Tell me Cat, did you ever dreamed we would be here, together after all these years?" Brandon asked as he prepared for bed.
Relationships: Brandon Stark/Catelyn Tully Stark
Series: Itty Bitty Worlds [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674259
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Looking Back

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old drabble. I had it in a different multi-chaptered story, but decided to separate them to make them easier to find. It was a request.

"Here you are," came Brandon's low voice. "I thought I would find you here."

Catelyn turned, baby in her arms, "Shh, don't wake him. He just fell asleep."

Brandon smiled at his wife, "Don't worry, I won't," he whispered as Catelyn kissed the baby's head and placed him on the cradle.

"Sweet dreams my little love," Catelyn whispered. After that, she went to her husband's side, who opened his arms and welcomed her there. It was a safe place, it was her home. Then she looked up to her husband, his face was still handsome, only age had given him lines and white hairs on both beard and head. But his eyes still held a glint of mischief, his arms were still strong, he still stood tall.

They left the room together, walked side by side and his arm firmly wrapped around her waist. Only after they entered their bedchamber did they let go.

"Tell me Cat, did you ever dreamed we would be here, together after all these years?" Brandon asked as he prepared for bed.

She was untying her gown and stopped, "I was never much a romantic, I knew you would not mistreat me. But, I knew there was a possibility that love would not grow, but I did hope we would at least be friends, for the children we would have."

Brandon was silent at that, "I fancied myself in love with another before we wed," he confessed. "But I knew I had to treat you well. My mother would have come back from her grave to smack me around had I not."

Catelyn laughed at that.

"But, day by day, we built something together Cat. I fell in love with you along the way, now? I wouldn't have it any other way. You have been a faultless wife and Lady to Winterfell. Even better mother, and now, grandmother." Brandon continued.

"Thank you," Catelyn said as she finished changing, and walked to the bed. "You are so easy to love yourself. You make me laugh so much I forget myself, in a way, marrying you breathed a new life to me."

Brandon rested his head on his pillow and opened his arms for Catelyn, who in turn, rested her head on his chest. "And now we're here. Old and with wrinkles, parents several times over and now, with baby Edric, grandparents."

Catelyn closed her eyes and listened to her husband's heartbeat, "Grandparents, who would have thought?"

"We got old Cat," Brandon joked. "Next we will see great grand children."

"If the Gods will it," Catelyn replied. _'If the Gods will it indeed'_ , was her last conscious thought before sleep claimed her.

"Sweet dreams my lady love," Brandon whispered against Catelyn's hair, before he, himself fell asleep. Life was good, praise the Gods.


End file.
